Hush Little Baby
by Harpiebird
Summary: Sam/Chloe. Family Part 4. Chloe sings her baby a song Hush Little Baby while Sam holds them.


**Hush Little Baby**

**Summary:** Family #4. Chloe sings her baby a song while Sam holds them. Sam/Chloe

**A/N:** Wanted to make a Chloe/Sam fanfic, but I couldn't because nothing came to mind, until I couldn't get this song outta my head. I actually wrote this one before any of the others. Lyrics are from Wikipedia. _**Family** parts #1-3_ should be posted as soon as I write them, heh.ENJOY!

Also this takes place **Post-Supernatural** (meaning it takes place after Sam & Dean killed off the thing that killed their mother).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Supernatural or Smallville.

--

Chloe Winchester's smile grew as her baby let out a small yawn. Laura Mary Winchester, named after both her grandmothers, was very tired. Laura had played for a few hours in the park today with both her parents, so she was quite worn out from the day's activity.

Chloe herself was very tired as well. But she was happy as well; Sam had arrived home from helping Dean on a hunting mission last night that had taken a few days to accomplish. She was relieved that he came back unharmed, just as he was very relieved to know that she was still safe. Even if he had long since destroyed the thing that killed his mother and Jessica, he was still a little nervous about letting Chloe and Laura out of his sight.

Sam too was tired, although he didn't let it show, but Chloe knew he was. He was exhausted from the past few days, and especially after today. Running continuously after a two and a half year old can be quite exhausting. But even though he was tired and drained, Sam couldn't have been happier then being here with his family.

"Come on Laura, time for bed." Chloe stated as her daughter let out another huge yawn as Chloe picked her up.

"But mommy, I'm not--" Laura yawned again, "tiwed."

"Oh really?" Chloe asked, eyebrow rising in disbelief. Laura only nodded sleepily. "Well, how about I sing you a lullaby?"

"Okay mommy…" Laura whispered, then she held out a hand to her dad, "But daddy has to hold me!"

Sam laughed softly as he kissed her forehead, "Okay, but only if I can hold mommy too."

"Okay," Laura said as she laid her head against Chloe's chest. She yawned again as Chloe and Sam snuck a kiss while Laura was distracted.

Sam laid down in Chloe and his bed, while Chloe started to hum. When Sam was situated, Chloe crawled in bed next to him while facing him with Laura in her arms. Sam wrapped his arms around his wife and baby as Chloe began to sing _Hush_ _Little Baby_.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockin'bird_," Sam hummed along as Chloe sang. Laura smile widened as her eyes slowly shut. "_If that mockin'bird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns to brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._"

By that time in the song, Laura was already asleep soundly. Chloe took a second to kiss Laura's forehead in a way to say good night. She continued the lullaby afterward, like Chloe always did.

"_If that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. If that billy goat don't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull._" Chloe smiled through the lyrics as she saw Sam slowly fall asleep as well.

"_If that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. If that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart_." Chloe yawned as she felt herself become even more tired. But she kept singing, because she loved singing this song and she always loved singing the full song for Sam and Laura even though they always seem to miss the ending.

"_If that horse and cart fall down, then you'll be the sweetest little baby in town…_" Chloe finished with brushing away a few brown hairs that fell in Sam's face. Looking down at her baby, she smiled softly as she too brushed away a few loose strands of brown hair out of Laura's face. She couldn't decide which one was more adorable; her husband or her baby.

Cuddling closer to Sam with Laura in her arms, Chloe snuggled her head under his and soon fell asleep.

**THE END.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
